1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a float controlled syphon valve for swimming pool covers.
2. Prior Art
Known valves of the type to which the present invention relates typically comprise either a needle valve having guided or precisely machined valve and seat material usually of hard metal, as in the case of a carburettor float valve, or a stop valve in which a disc or other flat faced member is drawn against an orifice of harder material. The float controlled valves of domestic hot water services and toilet cisterns are normally of the second type. It will be appreciated that in both of these forms valve seating action is very sensitive to the instrusion of small particles of dirt or other foreign matter. This problem is particularly acute in applications in which the valve is exposed to the elements. One such application is a syphoning valve used to remove rain water from a flexible swimming pool cover. If such water is not removed but instead allowed to accumulate, then the cover may sag under the weight of the water, resulting in an exposed volume of water presenting the same problems in regard to safety and maintenance as the pool water proper and causing damage to the cover.